Within the Tick of the Clock
by royale26
Summary: Jane was just a poor girl who attended the ball, only to meet the prince who literally took her breath away.(A Cinderella inspired fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**

**Hi! This is my first LOKANE fanfic :D I was just reading before but for now, how about I'll try to write? Well, so here it goes, I hope you'll like it. :)**

**Anyway, this could be a ONESHOT, it will depend on how the readers will perceive it if I will continue it or not. :)**

* * *

He sighed as his long, pale yet elegant fingers drummed silently at the side of his chair. He didn't bother to look at the queen sitting at his left. He knew full well that she will force him to go and ask a _fair young maiden_ to dance, he mentally snorted at the thought, which he never liked at all.

His disinterested eyes looked fully around the lavishly decorated hall which is currently full of outrageously colourful gowns which the ladies wore just to avoid his mother's gaze. His disgust written all over his face, if not for his mother, he would not have bothered to come at all.

"Dear, you should go and enjoy yourself, this ball is dedicated to you after all." The queen, Frigga, murmured.

He merely pursed his lips, with Thor's engagement to the nearby kingdom's princess, he is left to the den of female wolves who absolutely eyes not only his good looks but also the status he's in. He is the second prince of Asgard after all.

"Mother, how many times do I have to tell you I do not need a woman? I have gone my fair share with them only to find they are nothing but gold diggers." He replied smoothly, if not for his poisonous words, it would have been like music given the good, smooth quality of his voice.

"Loki." despite her controlled voice, her eyes didn't hide the scandal she felt.

"I apologize mother, but I will not change my opinion of that matter."

"Why are you so against it? I know you sneak off with women behind my back." His mother replied.

Loki thought of how the women would eye him lasciviously. Beneath their modest gestures to hide their faces with their fans were vultures who wait for their prey. "I am still a man mother." He answered.

He watched as Thor laughed happily as they danced together with his betrothed, the princess Sif. She is beautiful alright, but his brother's taste were never the same as his.

He tilted his head to gaze at his mother's loving eyes, "The king is gesturing for you mother, do not worry about me, I am fine here all by myself."

The queen didn't miss how Loki referred to his father as king and to her as mother. She sighed, when will the two ever go on as true father and son?

His mother kissed his cheek lightly, "I do hope before this evening ends that you'll find a dance partner for yourself," she smiled, Loki knew there would be no other woman who would be more beautiful than her, "it will be a waste to not see your talent in dancing."

If he was still a child, he would have rolled his eyes. He watched as the others gave way for the king and queen. Despite the queen's obvious merriment, the king is not even smiling, but the glow in his eyes suggest how he admired his wife. He wondered how could his mother fall to a guy like him. Then he frowned, remembering once that his mother told him he was very much alike his father. Despite Thor who got their father's looks, it was him who got most of the king's attitude. The queen even laughed at that time saying that maybe it was because of their likeness that they could never stand sitting near each other for more than what is necessary.

He really craved for sleep but the moment his eyes caught a glimpse in the entrance, just like the first morning breath of the wind, the first ray of sunshine after a long season of rain, he saw someone who made his heart leap.

The maiden wore a gown of light green which reminded him clearly of his eyes. Her long brown tresses were curly which swayed with her gentle movements. Her angelic face gleaming with childish happiness and wonder.

Before he realized, he stand and then walked to her direction, ignoring the hopeful stares of those he passed since this is the first time he stood for the evening.

Her gaze settled to his. He noticed how her eyes reminded him of chocolate. He smiled, hoping it does not resemble the usual smirk he wore and took her hand as he bowed his head to kiss it, "A pleasure milady, will you honor this humble man your name?" he asked, suddenly thankful of his voice that was praised by many. He knew his mother is observing him. He will have to endure her remarks later on but for now, his goal is to know the lovely creature in front of him, suddenly wondering if she is real after all.

* * *

Jane stopped at the entrance of the hall. Her heart beat rapidly. Will she go? But what if her stepmother or her step sisters will see her? But then again, will they recognize her?

She shook her head and continued walking, ignoring the goosebumps that is creeping on her skin. She just can't afford to waste the efforts of those who helped her just to attend this ball. The first ball she will ever attend in her life.

At first, she didn't want to go, not confident of her looks. But they assured her that she was beautiful. As she entered the hall of the castle where the ball is held at, she can't help but gape at the beautifully decorated hall. She must be gawking for a little while until she realized a man was coming her way. His green eyes held hers and she can't help but to look. His black attire except for some green accents seemed a little out-of-place but the way he carried it make you think otherwise, just like an arrogant prince blessed with charm and beauty.

Without a warning he lifted her hand to touch his lips, "A pleasure milady, will you honor this humble man your name?" he murmured, his voice like sweet honey delicately touching he ears. She flushed, hoping it was unnoticed due to her light makeup. He slightly lifted his head to lock her gaze once again and Jane was again stunned by their rich color, green with a hint of gray.

Then it came to Jane. His dark attire, his raven hair, his pale complexion and those piercing green orbs. She gulped. The one bowing at her is the known dark prince of Asgard.

* * *

**NOTE:**

**Let me know of your thoughts, :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:**

**Ooh! Thank you my dear readers! I guess I'll continue it then, :) Sorry for the late update, we just had exams and whoa! Exams are really cruel :D**

**To those who add this story to their list of alerts and faves, thank you, :) it definitely encouraged me to write more. **

**To those lovely reviews, it made me grin indeed, though as much as I like the evil Loki, he may not be so evil in here compared to the movie, haha. Thank you and I do hope you'll left again a review. I want to hear from you guys :)**

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

His face was calm, no hint of annoyance as he waited patiently for her reply. All Jane could do is to fidget. She suddenly realized eyes were carefully observing them. Embarrassment crossed her features not knowing it was not unnoticed by the prince.

Before losing herself, she bowed, more for pleasantries, he is a prince after all. "It is Darcy Your Highness." She murmured, praying he didn't detect the slight wavering of her voice, an indication that she is lying. Of all the names she could think of, she muttered her best friend's name.

He stood straight, the hint of smile still plastered on his aristocratic features. Jane hoped he will not ask for her last name or she'll be dead though he might have realized that she is uncomfortable as he didn't pry on any further.

"I apologize if I had disturbed your personal space milady." He looked down straight at her eyes. He's too tall for her stature that she needed to lift up her chin more than the usual just to meet his gaze.

She merely smiled then he spoke again as he offered his hand. "Shall we?"

She frowned, "I'm sorry Your Highness but I do not know how to dance. My step- I mean my mother tells me I have two left feet," she offered a hesitant smile as if comforting herself, "I will only step yours."

He chuckled and Jane stared, of all the rumors she heard about the prince, him laughing almost silently was never one of them, "Then let me teach you how."

Before Jane could say no, he whisked her into the dance floor and twirled her effortlessly as she held her breath. The crowd suddenly didn't matter to her as she focused on his sincere gaze. Despite the warmth that it emits, it is still guarded carefully, a perfect mask she mused. She knew she couldn't dance well even without her stepmother emphasizing it. But here she is, dancing with the _prince._ She wanted to laugh, if her stepmother and step sisters could see her now… They might choke.

Her face glowing, eyes shining, the prince never missed a single detail about her. Maybe going to this wretched ball isn't bad at all. "I am dancing." She exclaimed as if not believing she is actually dancing.

"You are, it's not that bad isn't it?" he replied. He knew that from a distance, his mother is watching him, both of them, maybe even his brother, and worse, the king. But he didn't care if they are as he can't seem to remove his eyes off the young woman in his arms.

"They are staring Your Highness." She commented.

"Let them be."

* * *

She is watching the stars as both of them stayed in the balcony. " As a child, I was always fascinated by the stars Your Highness, the way their beauty can be seen despite the night. Or the way they accompany the moon in its darkness." She looked at him, his dark attire blending with the darkness, but his pale skin tone stand out, giving him a glow under the moonlight, "For some reason, you are very much like them."

He chuckled, "Ah, milady, you are wrong for that matter."

She frowned, still not getting the idea that she is actually in the company of Asgard's second prince, "Why?"

"You are the star Lady Darcy," He held her hand firmly but with gentleness she never knew he is capable of, "and I am the night."

She blushed uncontrollably. This is wrong. Jane thought, what good will it do for lying to a prince? And much more, to him who is known for his ruthless character in battle. But then again her desires were up. Just for one night let her forget that she is simply a servant, just for a night let her enjoy the luxury that a nobleman can have, just for a night let her enjoy the company of a handsome prince.

"May I be so forward Lady Darcy?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Her heart leaped, the way he is staring at her made her feel as if he truly cared, maybe just for this let her forget that she is Jane.

Before Jane could answer, the bell rang indicating that it's already midnight. Oh no. She must go home now before her stepmother and stepsisters will go home.

"I'm sorry Your Highness but I must go."

"What?" he asked, clearly confused but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Please Your Highness." She plead.

"Your Highness." A guard interrupted them.

"WHAT?" Loki barked at the guard.

"Your presence is required by His Majesty." The guard replied.

And before Loki realized, she's gone.

* * *

Screams echoed beyond his ears. He stared calmly at the tied man in front of him. "End your suffering by answering my inquiries."

"I will never-" before the tied up man could finish, he screamed again. After a few minutes, he lay unconscious.

"Pathetic." He murmured as he wiped his hands. His raven hair glistened and his green eyes looked mercilessly as he kicked the man to wake him up.

"Brother." A voice intervened him.

Loki turned around and pursed his lips, "What does the crowned prince needed to be in this filthy dungeons? Last time I checked, I was the one who took solace in this place."

Thor looked at the unconscious man, "Don't jest brother." He replied which made Loki lift his eyebrow, "It is clear you were the one who volunteered for this kind of work." Thor lifted an eyebrow. "You are angry."

"Why would I be?" Loki replied coldly, if it was their mother, he would not have wondered, but if it's Thor, is he too obvious already?

"This is actually the first time that you made a man unconscious during your interrogation. Before, you made sure that they stay wide awake despite your methods. But still, I don't approve of your ways. They're too harsh."

"Spare me of your lectures future king, if not for those methods, they will never surrender the information we need."

"True." Thor looked down grimly at the man, "I do hope he'll speak soon, with your temper as of the moment, he might not last. Mother asked you to eat lunch with us."

Loki nodded. "Tell her I will not make her wait, just needed to wash."

* * *

"Is it the young woman that you danced with at the ball Loki?" the queen asked as he joined him with his stargazing.

"What made you think it is her mother?"

You never let anything to make you act like this. The last incidence would just be perfect."

"Honestly, why would I care?"

Frigga smiled, amused with her son, "The son I know would be making ways to find her."

In just a second, Loki widened his eyes but gained his composure almost immediately. "Mother."

Frigga laughed tenderly with the look her son is sprouting as he seemed to fight the clear expression of his foolishness. "Don't worry son, with your skills, you'll find her in no time."

"I already send some of my men to search. But they found no one who has a name of Darcy. If she was a foreigner, it might be hard."

The queen laughed, "Really Loki, I knew you were smarter than that, you have not asked them to look not only among the nobilities right?"

With that, the queen watched as Loki groaned oh-so-slightly.


End file.
